


Wake up, sleepy head

by Bosh__tet



Series: Kiss prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Kageyama over sleeps. Thankfully Hinata is here to save the dayKiss prompt: Early morning kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kiss prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Wake up, sleepy head

Ever since they had begun dating Hinata had made it a point to start walking to school with Kageyama. Sure it meant he had to wake up and leave a bit earlier, but that was easily negated by a somewhat decent bedtime. There was just something about an early morning walk with your favorite person that helped the day get off to a good start, kind of liking eating your favorite breakfast. But you could actually hold hands with your boyfriend. He practically ran there, especially excited for today. Today was the day the boys were going to try their new special move and he felt like he was going to burst from anticipation.

Kageyama was always outside, ready and waiting for Hinata’s arrival, but today as the orange haired boy rounded the corner he could easily notice the absence of Kageyama’s tall, lean frame. He paused for a quick moment, a frown over taking his grin. Then he made his way, slower this time, to his home and knocked on the door. There was a moment between his knock and the door actually opening, Kageyama’s sister giving him a grin when she saw him. “You here to get him?” she asked, even though the answer was clear.

Hinata nodded “Yep! Don’t tell me he’s still sleeping!”

Miwa chuckled and stepped to the side. “Well, I won’t tell you then. See for yourself.”

Hinata made his way inside and down the hall to Kageyama’s room. The door was closed when he approached so he made sure to shut it behind him when he entered. Kageyama was still in bed, blankets a mess around his body and a pillow thrown over his face. Assumedly to block out the faint light filtering in from the window. He practically threw himself on to him, grinning when Kageyama huffed from behind the pillow.

“Miwa, I told you to leave me alone.” he groaned, not bothering to move.

Hinata giggled. “It’s me dummy. Why are you still in bed, we have to go to school!”

Now Kageyama did uncover his face, looking down at the sunshine child in his lap. “Uuugh, I’m not going. I barely got any sleep at all.”

“You can’t skip! We have to practice that new move remember!” he cried incredulously. He stuck out his lower lip, giving him a pout that could kill. He moved further up the bed, so now he was face to face with Kageyama. He propped his head up on his hands. “Come on, we can just say we got held up by an accident so we can stop somewhere and get you an energy drink on the way.” he pleaded, still giving him that dejected puppy look. When Kageyama still didn’t seem like he was going to budge, Hinata reached over and grabbed his face. 

The next thing the dark haired boy knew lips were on his, giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. Eyes that he had closed again once telling his boyfriend he was skipping class reopened in surprise, meeting Hinata’s gaze as he pulled away. “Are you trying to bribe me with kisses now?” he asked, trying to pretend he was annoyed.

Hinata wasn’t falling for it. “Maybe true love’s kiss is what you need to wake up. Like in all those fairy tales.” he replied

Kageyama could slowly feel Hinata’s good mood seeping into him despite his tired bones. He smiled, closing his eyes a third time. “Mm, I don’t know. I might need a few more. I’m seriously so exhausted.”

Hinata’s sly grin mirrored Kageyama’s. “As the princess wishes.” he teased. This time when he leaned down and they met for a kiss there was a little more pressure to it. Kageyama lazily reciprocated, lips moving slowly against one anothers for much longer this time. Eventually it ended with one last lingering smooch, Hinata sitting back seemingly pleased as he watched the other sit up. “How was that? That enough to convince you?”

Rubbing his eyes, the other boy nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Now get out so I can get dressed.”


End file.
